


A Wolf Metal

by franscats



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: Blair meets a shaman





	A Wolf Metal

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for the sentinel bingo prompt - kid flic

Naomi Sandburg smiled as she looked at her son sitting cross legged beside a medicine man/shaman of the Navajo Nation. It was summer vacation and Naomi had decided to take her son on a road trip through New Mexico. She had planned on starting out from Texas and visiting Carlsbad Caverns. But as usual, her precocious seven year old had other plans. He wanted to go northwest to see the Gila Cliff Dwellings and then even further northwest to see the Navajo nation.

“Honey, that’s very far from Carlsbad Caverns,” she said, softly.

Large blue eyes looked up through soft curls at his mother. “Mom,” he thrust out a book he had been holding and Naomi automatically took it. “I want to see the caves where people lived.” He pointed at the picture of the caves. “Then we could meet people from the Navajo Nation. I would like to talk with a shaman.”

Naomi smiled and nodded. “I’ll look into it,” she promised, unsure if she could arrange it, but willing to try. 

Two weeks later, Naomi found herself sitting some distance from an old house while her son sat at the door beside an even older man. The two were talking animatedly, not that Naomi could hear what they were saying. Reflecting thoughtfully on their travels, she had to admit that it was almost as if something had directed them to this place. Everything seemed to work to connect Blair with the old shaman.

Wondering what they were talking about, she watched as the old man handed Blair a necklace before Blair stood and walked back to his mother.

“What did the shaman give you?” she asked as Blair put a leather cord with a shiny silver medallion around his neck.

“A wolf metal,” Blair showed her and smiled. “He said it is my spirit guide.”


End file.
